One night to forever
by LadyCash
Summary: Kagome has had her first one night stand. It was good, but now it's over. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was nervous.

As she darted around the small kitchen, cracking eggs, flipping ham, and mixing up pancake batter, she was consumed by thoughts of her 'guest'. How could she have done it? It was so far from her normal behavior that she didn't even know where to start. How could she face him? What would he say? What would she say? Just how awkward was it going to get? And why in the world was she making him breakfast?

A sudden noise had her spinning around to see the object of her angst standing in the doorframe, bare-chested and looking just as hot as she'd found him the night before. Her mouth went dry.

InuYasha Hamamoto stepped into the room in nothing but his boxers. His silvery hair was tousled, and his golden eyes were still heavy with sleep. For a moment, neither spoke. "That smells good. Can I share?" he asked, his ears perking up hopefully.

Kagome's eyes tracked their movement. Damn, those ears! They were the main reason she'd behaved as she did last night. InuYasha was the sort of man who would draw the stares of women and not really care about the attention he was receiving. His face was youthful, but there was something hard in his eyes that gave him an air of bad-boy wildness she found fascinating.

Realizing that she was staring and that he was waiting for a reply, she managed an 'mmhmm' before turning back to the stove. She really hoped he didn't notice her blush, or smell her arousal at his presence. This was all so embarrassing!

InuYasha had spent the night in her small apartment. He'd been her first one-night stand, and she was finding herself mortified by her actions. She'd always prided herself on using her head before acting, but last night…

"Sounds good," he said, but she didn't turn around, pretending deep concentration on the pancakes bubbling before her.

"It's going to be a few minutes. You're welcome to take a shower while I finish up here," she offered, needing some space. She hoped he wouldn't want to hang around after breakfast, and yet she had to fight down thoughts of what they could do with the pancake syrup and whipped cream. Bad Kagome!

"Great. I'll be back in five," he answered, and she heard him leave the room. She sagged, taking her first deep breath since he'd come into the kitchen. She was completely overwhelmed.

XXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha stepped into the tiny bathroom, trying to get his thoughts together. Kagome's apartment was smaller than his, but filled with colorful throw pillows, bric a brac, books and other touches that turned it into a showpiece. He especially liked the watercolors that adorned several walls. If she could cook as well as she decorated, he was in for a treat.

He thought about the odd twist the night had taken. He was supposed to sleep on her couch, a guest of her family, after attending the engagement party for her cousin Kohaku and his niece Rin. Couch, ha.

He'd never even sat on the thing. Once her front door closed behind them, they'd been all over each other. They'd managed to make it to her bed, but they didn't get much sleep. Just remembering had him hard again. The sight of her this morning, in a simple T-shirt and running shorts had turned him on. She was cooking him breakfast! He was both pleased and flummoxed.

As he stepped into the shower and let the water run over his head and shoulders, InuYasha thought back to the party, and their meeting. They'd started out flirting, and he'd been instantly attracted to her laughter and bright smile. She'd been so happy, and he'd found that contagious.

The whole evening, her joy had lit up her entire face. Framed by dark, wavy hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he'd been unable to resist. But after breakfast, he would have to. InuYasha rarely, if ever, slept with the same woman twice. It just wasn't his style. And he most definitely never woke up beside one. Never. It just didn't happen in his world. So why now, and why did he feel a sense of loss at leaving?

He shrugged those thoughts aside, adopting his usual mental mantra for these types of situations. It was nice, but that was it. He wasn't cut out for a relationship. He knew that and had accepted that fact long ago. And by never sleeping with the same woman twice or waking up beside her, he'd never had to explain his stance. Until now. Damnit.

InuYasha finished his shower and shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the hanging rack, drying his body off before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back to her bedroom. He quickly donned his clothing from the night before and then joined her in the kitchen.

The table was set, with two plates already fixed. Kagome grabbed the juice from the refrigerator and joined him at the table. It smelled delicious, and he told her so as he dug in unashamedly. The first bite of the fluffy pancakes had his eyes closing in near ecstasy. They held the faintest bite of tartness that set off the sweetness of the syrup to perfection. The ham was browned and juicy, the eggs topped with cheese and chives. It was a feast.

For a time, neither said anything, busy with eating. He had no sooner taken his last bite than a bowl appeared, full of fresh fruit and topped with what he was sure was homemade whipped cream. He ate this with relish, unable to remember when he'd enjoyed a meal, or a woman, quite so much.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked between bites.

"My mom, mostly. And I like experimenting with new flavors and ingredients," Kagome told him.

He'd worried that they would have little to talk about, but he settled back with a cup of coffee and found himself asking her about her family, complimenting her on her apartment and making enjoyable small talk. He learned that the paintings were her own, though she hadn't shown any. Soon enough, breakfast was over and she began clearing the table.

"Let me help you with that," he offered, but Kagome shook her head, and a sigh of relief nearly escaped him. He wasn't sure he could trust himself around her in the small kitchen space.

"There's no need," she answered. "I'm just going to sit these in the sink. I'll be right back." She didn't wait for his reply and he let her go, knowing that his time was up and he needed to leave. He shoved down the sharp pang of regret.

When she returned to the small dining area he said, "I should probably get back to the city, I have work waiting. Kagome, last night was great, but I don't really have time for a relationship right now, so…"

Kagome nodded, and didn't hide her blush this time. "I know. I-I've never really done this before, but its okay." She wrung her hands, nervous. "If we meet up in the future for family events, can we just be friends, and keep this quiet?"

Instead of being happy, he found himself almost offended that she didn't want to try and see him again. His ego was slightly bruised, but he couldn't deny the sensibility in what she said. He nodded. "It's probably for the best. I'm good with it if you are."

She gave him a relieved smile, and he put on his shoes and headed out. Kagome had been a one-night stand, and while she was a beautiful, vibrant young woman, she didn't want a relationship with him any more than he did with her. Leaving made sense. So why did InuYasha feel so lost?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think?

I have 8 chapters of this right now, and will work on the rest as I can.

I'll try to update once a week, but as we are in the process of moving (end stages, thankfully), that might not happen. Be patient, and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome waited until she heard the front door firmly shut before she began bustling around the small apartment. She headed to her bedroom and stripped the bed, gathering up the sheets and pillowcases, and the towels from the floor before heading to the small stacked washer and dryer in the hallway closet.

While the sheets were in the washing machine, she dusted and then swept the floors before heading towards the bathroom. She cleaned everything including the shower, trying to remove every last trace of InuYasha's presence from her apartment. Yet she couldn't do the same with her thoughts.

At every point in her cleaning, she was reminded of last night. It was making her crazy. The party had been a joyful time for both families, and she had been so happy to reunite with her cousins. Sango and Kohaku were her father's brother's children, while Kikyo was his sister's daughter. They'd had a grand time laughing and reminiscing about old times, and the champagne had flowed freely.

A little too freely, Kagome now thought. It had seemed the most natural thing, when she'd first noticed InuYasha and his rather somber demeanor, to try to flirt and tease him into a smile. She admitted now that she had been far bolder than she was normally, but once he'd given her a grin, she was hooked.

As the night had grown late, and it became clear that many of the guests were in no shape to drive, her mother had suggested lending out the Higurashi family homes. Kagome had gotten InuYasha, and at the time she'd thought it a fine idea. He was, beneath the reserved wall he'd built around him, a sweet and funny guy and she wanted to continue their conversation.

Ending up in bed with him, and then sharing breakfast, had never entered her mind! Remembering the shockingly bold way she'd responded to him, and the things they had done (and how much she had enjoyed them) left her embarrassingly dismayed. If her mother ever found out!

Kagome finished the laundry, then moved on to the dishes. Still, her thoughts would not turn from last night. Frustrated, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment, determined to find something else to occupy her time and mind.

Her phone rang just as she was getting into her car. "Hello?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother answered. "Would you and InuYasha like to come over for breakfast? It's almost ready, I've just got to get the kids up."

Kagome grinned, thinking of her cousins being 'kids'. Then she frowned, thinking of the breakfast she'd already had, and the man she'd shared it with. "Um, thanks mom but I've already eaten."

"Oh," her mother sounded disappointed. "Well, how about InuYasha? He's more than welcome to come join us. We'd love to get to know him better."

"He had to leave for the city," Kagome told her, glad of the truth. She had never been good at lying. "He said he had lots of work waiting."

In the background, she could hear her father and uncles boisterous conversation, along with murmurs from her aunts and grandparents. The house must be packed, she thought. It gave her an idea.

"Don't wake Sango and Kikyo, mom. I've got plans for us."

Her mother agreed, and hung up. Kagome immediately dialed another number. It rang a long time.

"What?" Sango's voice snarled.

"Good morning to you, too cousin!" Kagome chirped. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Ugh," Sango groaned. "It's too early for this, Kagome. Tone it down."

"No chance," she replied, merciless. "Wake Kikyo and get ready. I'm ten minutes out and we're having a girl's day today."

"I need coffee," Sango whined. " And a bottle of aspirin, not a girl's day."

Kagome tsk'd. "Too much alcohol will do that to you," she informed primly. "I'll buy you coffee, and breakfast besides. Now get up!" With that, she hung up, grinning like a loon. They were going to have so much fun together!

She arrived at her parent's house and was immediately embraced by aunts, uncles, and grandparents. She had just finished kissing her dad on the cheek when her cousin Bankotsu, Kikyo's brother, came into the kitchen and gave her a bear hug. Her brother Sota wandered in, followed by Suikotsu, the doctor in the family and Bank's fraternal twin. The kitchen was loud with laughter and teasing.

Sango and Kikyo entered, the former decidedly grouchy, the latter as cool and put together as always. Kagome grabbed them in a group hug, shouting "Girls Day Out!" Sango was not pleased.

Wasting no time, she herded them out to her car, ignoring Sango's pleas for coffee and quiet. She drove them to the local hangout, a café known for its excellent pastries and drinks. They settled into a table at the back, despite Kagome's vote for the windowed atrium. Coffee was soon brought, and a plate of danishes with a side of bacon followed soon after.

Sango dug in with relish, and after a few moments, started the conversation. "So Kagome," she said, a sly glint in her eye, "How did you get along with InuYasha last night?"

Kagome prayed her blush wasn't visible. "It was fine, he's a nice guy."

"Just nice?" Sango pressed. "All that hot, sexy dog eared manliness, just nice? Are you sure?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Just nice."

"Hmmm," Sango mused, glad to get some payback and make her cousin squirm. "If you say so."

"Nothing happened!" Kagome nearly shouted. She really wished Sango would drop it.

"Mmhmm," Sango laughed, "Of course."

Kagome was about to lose her temper, when Kikyo spoke up over her coffee. "Really Sango, this is Kagome we're talking about. I hardly see her jumping a stranger's bones the minute she gets him alone, do you?"

At this, Sango admitted defeat. "You're right. It was just a thought, and I love seeing you blush, cousin!"

Kagome did blush, but was grateful for Kikyo's intervention. Apparently her straight laced reputation was well established in her family's minds.

They continued their breakfast, though Kagome only sipped at a bottle of water. Laughter rang clear and free from their corner, and they finally agreed to window shop in town, as Sango wanted to pick up ideas for the house she had recently bought with her boyfriend, Miroku.

Sango had left the table to wash up, when Kikyo leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "So how was it, really?"

Kagome choked on her water. Kikyo smirked wickedly over her cup, and Kagome thought it was going to be a very long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome hugged her cousins before dropping them off at her parent's. They were staying one more night, finishing up with a lunchtime barbeque the next day. Kagome promised to be there, and drove the fifteen minutes to her apartment in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha tried to focus on other things while driving back to the city. He mentally reviewed the latest contract, running the numbers and facts over and over. Then he turned to music, blasting it loudly. A radio talk show had him more aggravated than intrigued, and he finally gave up. He could not shake the memory of dark, wavy hair, blue eyes and an infectious smile.

He didn't understand his obsession with Kagome Higurashi. She was just another woman, another one night stand. His life was simple, orderly. He woke in the mornings, grabbed something to eat on the way to work, did his job, worked out afterwards and went home to do it all again. The only things that changed were that he occasionally worked out before work when he had a late meeting, and the dates he went on every so often. He liked it that way. Nothing unexpected, a repeating routine.

So why was he so hung up on this woman? Frustrated at the lack of answers, he went for a run when he got home, despite the late afternoon. Maybe if he worked it all through, he would figure it out and be rid of it. He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

As one of Atlanta's richest bachelors, InuYasha never lacked for a willing bedmate. While he usually didn't sleep with the same woman more than once, he always had women throwing themselves at him. Maybe that was what had struck him differently about Kagome.

She had been flirting with him, but that was all she intended, to tease and be teased and have a good time with it. Her flirting was an expression of her own happiness and her love of life, not a desperate attempt to get him into her bed. Under normal circumstances, he would have never touched her, or even looked at her twice. She was too girl next door. Anyone meeting her for the first time could see she wasn't the type of girl to sleep around, and definitely not one a man could sleep with and then just walk away from.

And yet that was just what he'd done. He couldn't blame it on the alcohol, he'd barely been buzzed. He'd agreed to stay at Kagome's to humor Mrs. Higurashi, an effort at family bonding. He snorted in derision. They'd bonded all right. He wondered what that fine lady would say if she knew.

No, he had no one to blame but himself. The moment her door opened, and he'd gotten a whiff of that Kagome-scent soaked space, he could hold back no more. He had been taunted and teased by her scent all night, managing to control himself because of the proximity of other guests and scents. Once they were alone and it was just her and her glorious smell, he'd broken.

He'd all but devoured her in his lust. But she had answered and given just as strongly, leading them in what turned out to be an almost all night frenzy of sex. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. But InuYasha didn't do relationships. Relationships led to pain, and he didn't do that, either. His one attempt at something lasting had crashed and burned, leaving him ridiculed and scarred. Thoughts of Abi Takanawa flooded his mind and he shuddered with revulsion. He was never going there again. Not even for Kagome.

I'm fine, he told himself. My life is good now. That was the past. This is why you don't want to get involved with her. She'll make you vulnerable. She'll make you give your heart and you'll just get hurt when it's over.

InuYasha finished his run, only now realizing that darkness had fallen. Slowly he made his way to his penthouse apartment, repeating his new mantra over and over. It meant nothing. I won't see Kagome again. This is for the best.

After ordering takeout, he sat down to review emails and return phone calls, ignoring the fact that it was Saturday. He ate supper, showered, and kept working. It was late when he dropped into bed, exhausted from the day, the emotions, the drive, the run, the work. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of blue eyes and silky black hair, and a bright, bubbly laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up Sunday still out of sorts. She threw on her hiking boots and headed out. Try as she might to forget him, InuYasha wouldn't be forgotten. She thought of how he smelled, the feel of his skin, sleek muscles moving under her. The way the light reflected off his silver hair, and how his eyes glowed with passion.

Reaching the trail, Kagome moved at a brisk pace until she reached her favorite spot and climbed up on the flat rock that overlooked the curve of the river. She sat for a while before continuing her hike. Not wanting to be late for the barbecue, she cut her walk short and headed home to shower. Hopefully Sango wouldn't tease her again.

"Hey sis, you looked like you were having fun the other night," her brother Sota said, once she arrived at her parent's home and made her way to the back yard. Kagome wanted to tell him to shut up, but that would only encourage more teasing. Seeing the rest of her family watching her, she played it off as best she could.

"Yep, sure did. InuYasha is a nice, fun guy. And a gentleman," she added pointedly. She'd hoped her flirting had been discreet, but apparently not. Thank goodness InuYasha's family wasn't here. They had taken rooms in the local hotel, or chosen to drive home rather than stay with the Higurashi's.

The rest of the barbecue went well. Sango didn't tease, sensing that she'd had enough. Kikyo just smiled that small, knowing smile. It had thrown her, how her older cousin had seen right through her, but Kikyo hadn't pushed when Kagome had again insisted that nothing happened. She could count on Kikyo to keep quiet, no matter what she might think.

At last things came to a close, and the out of towners packed up and left. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo hugged one last time. "For what it's worth, I approve," Kikyo whispered, before joining her parents in their SUV for the long trip back to Savannah. Kagome blushed, but covered it by helping clean up the remains of the barbecue. She spent a couple more hours with her parents and Sota, then called it a day.

Work came early, and it was time to get back to real life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the week wore on, Kagome found her thoughts lingering on InuYasha, despite everything she did to push them away. She worked in an art gallery, which featured local artists and regional subjects. It was off the beaten path, but did a brisk business with those looking for rural themed treasures.

Finally, desperate for a break she agreed to meet her friends Eri and Ayumi at the local club. It was a small place, featuring a few booths for lounging, a dance floor and small bar. There was stage for bands to play, and that night featured a popular group in the area.

As always, she was asked to dance by numerous men. This time, she turned them all down. She sat and listened to the band, watching her friends make eyes at the men and generally having a good time. When Kagome refused to even dance in their usual girl huddle, they became suspicious.

"Okay, what's up? Spill," Ayame demanded.

Kagome tried to smile. "Nothing's up. I'm fine. Just a bit tired tonight."

They didn't buy it. Anytime Kagome Higurashi was surrounded by happy people, her own happiness fairly glowed. So her quiet reticence was a sure sign of trouble.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't give us that," Eri said. "We can tell something's bothering you. Aren't we friends? You can talk to us, girl."

She'd had enough. "Not tonight, all right? I'll see you later." And Kagome left the cheerful club and her friends, admitting she'd rather be home thinking of HIM than there trying to fake happiness. The truth was, she was miserable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha sighed. Two days into the conference and he'd been hit on by no less than four women. Two of them had been married to his clients. He snorted. As if he were that stupid. The others had been business women just looking to hook up, but he wasn't interested in that, either. Their bodies all seemed hard, plastic.

They were nothing like HER. Kagome was perfect, even though by today's standards her body was far from flawless. She was short and only slightly curvy, more muscular and sturdy than today's beauty called for.

But InuYasha had long since lost any appreciation for an impeccable female body. There was a time when he'd been like most other men, wanting a woman with large breasts, tiny waist, and legs that went on forever. But not anymore. He'd grown tired of such women. He wanted a natural woman who was comfortable in her own skin and didn't need to look like a supermodel to be happy with herself.

He wanted Kagome and no one else would do. Her smile, her zest for life, her teasing manner and the way she gazed longingly at his ears were too much for him to ignore any longer. He wanted Kagome.

But did she want him? She'd seemed not to. So what was he going to do about it, and did he even have the courage to try?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was sick of moping. InuYasha wasn't coming back. She herself had as much as said she wasn't interested in a relationship, so even if he changed his mind, he wouldn't contact her. But holding in her frustration and longing was driving her crazy, she was ready to talk.

Calling up Kikyo, she arranged a meeting and drove up to Knoxville to meet her. Kikyo was a professional organizer, helping people with everything from their schedules to their bedroom closets. Her always put together cousin greeted her at the door of her downtown apartment, and as Kagome waited for her to grab her shoes, she shook her head at how organized Kikyo's home was. She'd always admired her cousin for being so calm and in control. Everything had its own place in her house – and in her life. Kikyo surely would never experience such turmoil over a man, let alone jump into bed with one she barely knew.

"How about we head down to the riverfront for some iced coffee?" Kikyo suggested as they stepped out of her doorway. "We're close enough to walk."

"Sounds good," Kagome agreed. Soon, soon she would be able to talk through things with her level headed cousin, and hopefully get back to normal. The two women walked in relative silence, enjoying the fall day and the beautiful city around them. After grabbing their drinks from the small bistro, Kikyo led her cousin to a small table overlooking the river and promenade.

Once Kagome was seated, Kikyo leveled her gaze at her and demanded, "Okay, talk. What happened?"

Kagome had it all planned out, how she would ease into the story, explaining how they had gotten caught up in the moment, but when she opened her mouth, she blurted, "I slept with InuYasha!"

Kikyo nodded, unsurprised.

The younger woman continued. "It's just not me, Kikyo! I don't do things like that."

"Except, you did do something like that," Kikyo observed.

Kagome slumped. "Yes, I did."

"And now you regret it," Kikyo stated. Kagome nodded miserably.

She was also scared to death at the depth of emotion she felt and how she couldn't get InuYasha out of her mind, but she kept that bit of information to herself. At least she could try to figure things out on her own before involving someone else.

"Well, I can see why you were tempted," Kikyo smiled. "The man is smoking hot."

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. Hearing her cool, collected cousin say so was shocking.

The older woman shrugged. "He is. I have eyes, I can see. I bet he's a total player."

"He's really not like that. I know he seems gruff and hard on the outside, but once you get to know him, he's really sweet and tender. He's much different than he appears, and there's something about him that's so different from the other men I've dated."

"You mean because he's hanyou? Well, there is that for sure," Kikyo agreed.

"No! It's more than that. He's more than that. The man inside, who he is…there's just so much MORE," Kagome insisted.

"You don't have to defend him just because you slept with him," Kikyo said, a knowing look in her eye.

"I'm not defending him, just saying that there's more to him than meets the eye," Kagome repeated.

"Yes, and you got to see all 6' plus of it, too didn't you?" Kikyo smirked.

"Kikyo, be serious! I think he was hurt in the past. By a woman. I mean, he's so driven and reserved, and he want's nothing to do with relationships," Kagome explained. Kikyo listened for another few minutes as her cousin continued to unknowingly gush about the hanyou.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and interrupted her. "So why aren't you going after him?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your feelings for him clearly trump your regrets," Kikyo told her. "If he affects you this much, I say go for it. Go after him."

Kagome shook her head. "He's not into relationships, remember? He told me so himself the morning after. It would never work. Besides he lives in Atlanta and I live in Pine Grove, we move in two totally different worlds. He's rich, Kikyo. I want a real relationship, house, family, everything. He's used to one-night stands and city life."

"Okay, now that you've listed all your excuses, what's really holding you back?" Kikyo asked, sipping her coffee.

"They're not excuses! He really doesn't want a relationship. What would be the point of trying?" Kagome huffed.

"Because you are special and wonderful and absolutely fantastic, and he would be a stupid head to turn you down," her cousin answered.

"Stupid head?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Well, a more impolite word comes to mind, but that one will do," Kikyo asserted. "Just call him and see how it goes. I bet Rin can get you his number."

The thought of calling him, hearing his voice, and then having him politely refuse her had Kagome's stomach churning. "No, that's not an option."

Kikyo raised one perfect brow. "Then what do you propose to do? Clearly you've been eaten up by emotion ever since it happened. You drove all the way up here for my advice. So what will you do?"

Kagome didn't know. Before she could work up an answer, Kikyo's phone rang. "Client," she said, and stepped off to take the call. Coming back, Kikyo apologized.

"I have to go, Mrs. Liebowitz is having a breakdown about a garden party," she explained. "Look, spend the day here, think about what I said. You can even relax at my place, I'll have the doorman buzz you in. And Kagome," she continued, giving her a serious look, "At least if you take my advice, you'll know for certain."

Kagome nodded, knowing it was true. She watched her cousin walk home, and sat for a long time, thinking. An idea began percolating in her mind, and she eagerly returned to her car, leaving a voice mail for her cousin explaining and giving thanks, before heading home.

Kagome believed she'd come up with something brilliant. Not brilliant in the common sense of brilliant but it was perfect for her, and it might be perfect for InuYasha as well. What did she have to lose? If it didn't work out, at least she'd never look back and wonder what might have been.

She arranged a few days off, and used the time to fine tune her idea. Gathering her courage, she called Rin. "Kagome, nice to hear from you. What are you up to?" Rin asked.

"I'm on my way into Atlanta and I was wondering if I could get InuYasha's number and address from you. He had expressed an interest in some of the paintings I have at home. I thought maybe I'd drop a few off by the same artist so he could see them."

"Hey, that's a wonderful idea!" Rin enthused. She gladly gave out the needed information before wishing Kagome good luck and safe travels. Kagome hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. The first task had been completed easier than she could have hoped.

Now on to step two!

.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha was just heading out for a run when the doorbell rang. Working and running himself to exhaustion was the only way to drive the longing, hollow feeling he carried for Kagome away.

Wondering who was visiting him this time of day, but eager for a distraction, he opened the door and gaped. Kagome was standing on the other side of the door with a shy smile on her face and it took him a moment to recover his composure. His heart racing and his body on full alert, all he could do was stare and wonder if he was hallucinating.

She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He'd been comparing her to his clients, clients wives and old hookups, and each and every woman had paled in comparison to Kagome's simple, honest beauty. When her lovely scent washed over him, he was nearly overcome. Finally he was able to speak again. "How did you get up here without the doorman notifying me?"

Kagome's smile only got more mischevious. " I had Rin call and get him to agree not to. The surprise wouldn't have worked otherwise."

"Surprise?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Mmhmm. Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded mutely and stepped aside. She wheeled a large suitcase in behind her, and he wondered what she was planning. He closed the door and led her into the living room, completely unsure of himself. Stopping suddenly, he turned to ask her what was going on. She bumped into him, and nearly fell. Hanyou reflexes prevented that, as he reached out and caught her by the arms. The zing that rushed through his body nearly made him stagger. His beast purred at the contact.

Whoa! All thoughts of taking a run to clear his mind fled. There it was again, that unwanted but undeniable thrill of attraction, that damnable need. He struggled against the urge to pull her against his chest and repeat that one night they'd shared together.

She wasn't here for that he was certain, though what she was doing with the suitcase had his mind going in circles to figure out. Besides, even if she were open to the option, he wouldn't do that to her. Not again. She deserved better. Keeping this firmly in mind, he offered her a seat and sat across the coffee table from her. The more distance the better. Even if his beast did grumble about it.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked. He immediately berated himself mentally. Idiot! Did he want to run her off? That thought had him in such turmoil he nearly didn't hear her reply.

"I had to see you again," she said. "I haven't been able to forget you."

Hearing her put a voice to what he'd been going through was the last thing he expected. Part of him wanted to hop up and down with joy she'd been feeling the same way, but the bigger part recited all of the logical reasons why a relationship between them wouldn't work. He looked at her, and suspected there was more she hadn't told him yet. She hadn't come all the way down to tell him that, surely. Not knowing where he stood on relationships.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted. They had used protection, but there was always a chance. He broke into a sweat at the prospect.

"What?" she exclaimed. "No! I'm not pregnant. Look, I came here to test something out."

He frowned. "What kind of test?"

"To see if we could make a relationship work," she told him. Seeing him open his mouth to speak, she held up a hand. "It's driving me insane, and I know what you said, but I have to know, too."

"Just what do you propose, Kagome?" he asked, flummoxed. She felt the same! She wanted him! His heart nearly thundered out of his chest.

"Let me stay with you a week, and at the end we decide. If you say so, I'll leave and never bother you again. Friends, just like we agreed," she explained.

The determination on her face told him she was serious about her proposal. He wanted to leap with joy, grab her up, swing her around and kiss her senseless. Then, memories of Abi and the ridicule that followed ran through his mind. It would never work.

"I'm not her," Kagome said quietly.

"What?" he gasped. Had he said the name aloud?

"Whoever it is that hurt you. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you seem to want this, but pull away," Kagome told him. "I'm not her, and all I want is an honest chance between us."

InuYasha was torn. Here was what he had longed for, the one he could not forget all but throwing herself at him. Was he brave enough to say yes, and try? Long minutes passed, and at last Kagome stood up.

"I'm sorry. I realize I shouldn't have done this. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories or hurt you, InuYasha. I genuinely apologize. I'll see myself out."

His beast roared, and he snapped out of his funk with a shouted, "NO!"

Kagome nearly stumbled in startlement. He quickly stood and crossed to her. "Sorry. I-okay. If you want to do this, okay." It was all he could manage, fear was nearly clogging his throat.

Her smile lit up his world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gave her a brief tour of his apartment. Like its occupant, it was cool and impersonal. The blacks and greys stood out on the white background, relieved on by splashes of smoky blue here and there.

"You need some pictures on the walls," she commented.

"I don't have time for that stuff, I work too much," he told her, giving a half grin.

He showed her what was clearly a guest room and invited her to unpack. "I'm going out for a run, but make yourself at home."

Kagome's heart fell. She had hoped to share a room, and a bed, with him. But maybe this way they could focus on each other, and not just the crazy attraction between them. That might be the best way to see if they would work, unclouded by sex.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here," she reassured him, smile firmly in place.

After he left (she had hoped he would decide to stay with her, she had just arrived after all), she unpacked and made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she could cook them a nice meal. But when she opened the refrigerator, it was empty except for half a flat of bottled water and a couple of takeout containers. There weren't even any condiments. Glancing into the freezer, she saw it was no better, containing frozen pizzas and microwave dinners.

Unsurprised when she found the cupboards bare of food, she decided to make some changes. Heading out, she filled a cart with groceries from the nearby corner store, making note to ask InuYasha where the nearest grocery was. She returned to his apartment, giving the doorman a smile, and began setting up the fixings for a great meal.

The steaks were marinating, and she was chopping vegetables for a salad, singing along to the radio when InuYasha came back. "What are you doing?"

She yelped, nearly dropping the knife and spun around. "Geez, give a girl some notice! You nearly scared me to death."

"Where did all this come from?" he asked, taking note of the various containers and food scattered about.

"The corner grocery," she told him. "Your fridge was bare."

"I never cook," he answered. "I always eat out."

She started to tell him she would happily cook for him, but he abruptly fled without a word.

"InuYasha?" she called. Had she gone too far?

"Shower!" he answered.

Relieved, but still troubled, Kagome continued preparations. The steaks were done and resting, the salad tossed and on the table when he finally returned.

InuYasha had hated to leave her without a word of explanation, but seeing her all domestic in his kitchen had fired up his body and his instincts and he'd only had a few seconds to escape before his obvious hard-on would have been apparent. He stood under the shower in a fog of confusion. How can she have such an effect on me? She was fully dressed, and only cooking a meal, for God's sake. Gradually, the cold water had quieted his body and he'd dressed, eager to see what she had for him this time. It smelled fantastic.

She cooked for him, again. She didn't mention how pathetic his empty apartment was, or the lack of real food, or anything else about him. She just did something nice for him. She had even made his cold dining room look cozy. There was a couple of candles burning, though he didn't even know he had them, and the table was covered with a silvery blue cloth. He remembered vaguely his mother giving it to him as a housewarming present, so maybe the candles had come from her, too.

The salad was on the table, along with a cruet of dressing. He could have sworn the croutons were homemade, from the warm smell still coming off them. The savory aroma of beef pervaded the apartment, and he had a hard time not drooling. His beast was very pleased.

"It looks great," he managed.

Kagome smiled. "Sit down and I'll bring the rest out, okay?"

"Can't I help with something?" he asked, remembering his manners.

"Uh, sure. You can grab the drinks, and I think we'll be all set," she answered, blushing prettily.

It was going to be an interesting evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the kitchen, so close to her, InuYasha realized he might have made a mistake. It was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her and taking her right there on the counter. They returned to the dining room, and placed the plates and drinks before sitting down to eat.

InuYasha still couldn't believe it. She had cooked for him. Twice! This small bit of nurturing was doing crazy things to his heart and his head. None of the other women he had dated, Abi included, had ever done such a thing. They always expected him to do for them, take them out to fancy restaurants, famous nightclubs, the whole works. Yet here was Kagome, perfectly content to provide for him, to have a quiet dinner alone, just for the pleasure of his company. Because she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, her voice breaking into his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, sure," he said, and carefully cut into his steak. It was just the way he liked it, a bit past rare, and so tender and juicy it melted in his mouth. She'd seasoned it lightly, and it was perfect, the flavor of the meat predominating.

He cut his second bite much more quickly. "This is incredible, Kagome! Absolutely delicious."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

They continued the rest of the meal in companionable silence. Kagome disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a cheesecake, drizzled with caramel and white chocolate. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't refuse.

"What time do you get up in the morning?" she finally asked, finishing the last bite. He watched her drag the fork slowly between her lips, ensuring she got every last taste, and nearly leapt over the table onto her.

"Six, why?" he asked, fists clenched in his lap. Would he survive this week?

"So I can get up and cook breakfast," she told him, gathering the plates and heading into the kitchen.

InuYasha nearly swore. He was overwhelmed with her. Her kindness, nurturing, laughter, and her hot, sexy body. Perhaps agreeing to this test was a bad idea, no matter how much his beast said otherwise.

"Uh, you don't have to do that, Kagome," he said, following her into the kitchen. Maybe they should stop this now, before it went too far. "I don't eat breakfast anyways."

Kagome laughed. "That's not what I remember."

He glared at her, but the memory of her delicious pancakes softened his growl . The thought of the last time made his mouth water. He'd love to have breakfast, especially with her. But…

"InuYasha, I love breakfast and I'm going to be cooking for myself anyway. You might as well join me," she informed him.

InuYasha wanted to be angry at her insistence, but her smile disarmed him. Instead, he felt his body responding and was tempted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

No. No way was he going there. Not getting attached to the crazy lady who invited herself to stay for the week. Even if she was sexy as hell and could cook circles around Michelin chefs.

Kagome was everything he wanted in a woman, deep down. A wifely woman. A woman he could trust, a woman he wanted to wake up with every morning. A woman he could love with all his heart, if he still believed in lasting love.

While his body had long given up resisting Kagome's attractions, his head still thought he was better off alone, avoiding pain and ridicule. I've been perfectly fine on my own for the last six years. Why should I change that? But a little nagging voice in the back told him he was whistling in the dark.

Kagome had remained silent while he battled his inner demons. He came to himself to find her watching him with warm, compassionate eyes. He felt exposed, vulnerable. Sensing he was about to either flee or kick her out, she said, "I thought I'd take a look around at some galleries. I brought some paintings to show."

Again she knocked his knees out from under him. Paintings? Weren't they talking about breakfast? "Er, you did?"

"Yep, I brought them up while you were out running. Would you like to see?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," he said, and her smile convinced him it was the right answer.

He followed her to the guest room, trying not to breath too deeply of the scent that already made itself home here. Kagome lifted a stack of canvases from the corner and carefully laid them out on the bed.

That's good, he thought, that way we won't end up in bed. At least, not this one.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

InuYasha started. Oh yes, paintings. He slowly perused each one, lifting them and studying them from various angles. "These are terrific," he finally said. "They'd be perfect for my office."

"Really?" Kagome breathed, hope in every syllable.

"Yeah, you really have talent, Kagome," he assured her.

Her smile lit up the room and she let out a shriek of happiness, while doing a happy dance around the room. Damn, but she was cute, and even more sexy when she was like this. He had to tuck his hands into his pockets to resist the urge to snatch her up and haul her off to his bed.

He thought about how joyless most of his clients were. They were rich, had everything money could buy, gorgeous spouses, and what most would deem the perfect life. And yet, they were horribly unhappy. Always reaching for the next big thing, only to acquire it, forget it, and move on. Just like himself, he thought. But Kagome enjoyed simple things, and wasn't afraid to express her high spirits.

He spent a few minutes giving her directions to some of the galleries nearby, telling her to not be shy and just ask for what she wanted. Her soft words of gratitude and sweet smile had him backing out of the room, pleading tiredness. He fled to his room.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome was lying in bed two hours later, but she still couldn't sleep. InuYasha invaded her thoughts and her emotions. He'd behaved differently today than at the party last week. At the party, he'd been fun when he flirted with her; but today he was dark, broody. He hadn't smiled much, and every time his lips had curved up into a smile, he'd immediately stopped it. It was almost as if he was afraid. But afraid of what?

Afraid of joy? But that was crazy. Life was so much easier when you took the time to enjoy the happy moments, because there would always be hard times to come. What did he think would happen if he allowed himself to be happy all the time?

She finally fell asleep, only to be awakened by her alarm going off early the next morning. Climbing from the bed, she heard the shower go on in the room next door and hurried to the kitchen. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail high on her head, and set about mixing eggs. The small convenience store hadn't carried everything she needed to make the perfect omelet, but she'd found eggs, cheese, ham, and plenty of vegetables. InuYasha wandered into the kitchen as she was plating their breakfast.

He made a grumpy face and sat down with nothing more than a growled "Morning"." She didn't let his behavior faze her. She'd already witnessed twice what an effect her cooking had on him. By the time he'd eaten most of his omelet, his face lit up and with some imagination she could decipher a smile around his lips. In a much friendlier voice he said, "That's delicious. Can I have more?"

"Sure. I'll make you another one. It just takes a minute." She was sure he would come around. He just needed a little time to adjust to the idea of her being there. After breakfast she followed him to the front door, watching as he picked up his briefcase and then fumbled with his keys for a minute "Here's a key to the apartment. I won't be home til late. If you decide to leave, be sure to lock up."

Kagome took the key and then watched him for a moment. She longed to kiss him goodbye, and when he made no effort to move towards her, she took the initiative herself. Someone had to make the first move, right? She stepped in close enough that her breasts brushed against his chest as she went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He looked at her slightly confused, but bent down to her. One glance into his incredible golden eyes changed her mind, and on impulse she kissed him on his mouth instead.

His reaction was instantaneous.


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha dropped his briefcase and snatched Kagome against him, his lips crushing hers.

He parted her lips with his tongue and explored every corner of her mouth, sending delicious tingles throughout her body, and enflaming every last part of her with a burning fire for him. Kagome was starving, and he was the only nourishment she needed. Her arms went around his neck, clutching him as tightly as he was her.

Pressed against his hard body, she could feel his arousal against her hips. The kiss seemed to go on forever and she very soon stopped thinking, just feeling. When he broke away after what seemed like an eternity she was left gasping for breath. Opening her eyes, she looked into his and lost herself in the deepness of them. But behind the glowing desire and the tenderness she could see fear and grief looming there – something she vowed to get to the bottom of. She grinned and said, "I could get used to that."

InuYasha's face darkened instantly and with a shake of his head, he growled, "You better not. I should leave now."

He reached for the door and Kagome asked, "What time will you be back?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, "I'll try to be home by six. Would you like to go for a run with me before we eat dinner?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

He nodded once and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome showered and dressed, and was on the hunt an hour later. She started out with high hopes, but after receiving admiring rejection from four galleries, she was done. She trudged back to InuYasha's apartment, barely managing to smile at the doorman on her way into the building.

To her surprise she found his briefcase and shoes in the entry closet, indicating that InuYasha was already home. She followed the noises and then stopped in the kitchen doorway. Her mouth fell open when she saw him unloading groceries.

InuYasha had spent the day consumed with thoughts of Kagome. She'd been nothing but kind, and he'd had to admit being a grouch in the morning. He wanted to make it up to her. That's why he left the office early and headed to the nearest supermarket with a list in hand. He hated shopping in general, and since he'd never actually done this before, he'd been forced to ask his secretary what a normal grocery list might contain. She'd laughed but written him out a list that covered various meals and snacks. Armed with this list he left work early, much to the surprise of everyone who knew his working habits.

An hour later, he reached his place with three big bags of groceries and started to unpack everything, trying to figure out the best place to store each item. His heartbeat kicked up a notch when he heard the key turn in the door.

Kagome was the first person he'd ever given a key, and he wasn't prepared for the feelings that knowing she was home and he wasn't alone, that coursed through him. InuYasha listened to her steps coming down the hallway as he put the milk into the fridge and then he turned with anticipation. She was standing in the doorway, her small frame drooping with weariness and no smile in evidence. The sight of her sent desire rocketing through him, but beneath the burning heat he could feel deep concern. She looked so exhausted and vulnerable that he had an almost insane urge to take her into his arms and comfort her.

"Hey, Kagome. I uh, thought you might need some groceries, since you're cooking and all." He scratched one ear nervously.

Kagome gaped. "You went shopping?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I was an ass this morning. It's the least I could do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Huh. I'd have thought you wouldn't even know where the supermarket was."

It was all she could do not to laugh as he looked completely affronted. Then he saw the teasing glint in her eye. "Teasing wench!"

With that, he leaped forward and clasped her arms, baring his sharp fangs in mock threat. "Maybe I should spank you for that."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Anything but that!"

She made a token gesture at escape, only to end up engulfed in his arms. All play came to a halt as his lips met hers. His kiss was rough and untamed, but she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she pressed herself closer against him and returned the kiss with fervor.

Only when they were both gasping for breath did he release her, his voice thick with passion as he whispered in her ear, "That's what you get for being naughty and teasing me."

Kagome just giggled. "I'll have to be naughty more often, then," and she pulled his head back down to her own with a strength that surprised him. Unable to refuse her, he obliged and kissed her until they were both senseless.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he murmured, "Come to bed with me."

Kagome could do no more than nod, and she instantly found herself swooped up in his arms and carried off to his bed.

He couldn't deny it any longer. InuYasha missed her. He missed her smile, contagious laughter and comforting presence, attached to the sexiest woman in the world. He had missed her happy singing voice, her chatter about nothing, and her presence. He'd never thought of his life as empty, until she'd bulldozed her way into it. Now, he couldn't get enough of her. And he was tired of fighting his attraction.

He lay her carefully down on his king sized bed. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He loved her dark, wavy hair, her soft skin, her luminous eyes. In fact, he loved everything about her.

He unbuttoned her blouse and placed little kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and he intended to taste every last inch of it. His tongue trailed across her skin, igniting a fire of need in its wake.

"InuYasha!" Beneath him, Kagome arched up, encouraging him to further ministrations. Her hands clutched at him desperately.

He quieted her with another kiss on her mouth, a kiss that multiplied his desire for her and made her nearly frantic. He needed to have her, now. InuYasha slid her blouse off her shoulders and proceeded to kiss the newly bared skin, while Kagome's hands began tugging at his shirt and sliding beneath the fabric. Her hands on his skin made him shiver.

When they were both naked, he stopped and just gazed at her. "You are so beautiful." His voice was husky with need.

"Come here and show me," she purred.

And he did, multiple times.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

They lay snuggled up together for a long time. InuYasha's clawed hand ran gently through her hair, while the fingers of one of her hands traced the ridges and planes of his chest. Neither had ever felt so content.

After a time, InuYasha asked, "You want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, "You bought enough groceries to feed an army, I can whip something up."

"No, I want to take you out to eat," he clarified.

She raised up, looking deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure? We don't have to. We can just stay in."

But he shook his head. "Out. I want to show you off."

Kagome blushed, but couldn't help the rush of pleasure his words brought. They were making progress!

They showered together, leading to round two but neither complained. Once dressed, InuYasha took her to his favorite restaurant, where they enjoyed the food and each other. So much so that they left for home right after for round three. Kagome had the thought that they were like rabbits, but she couldn't seem to care. This was everything she had ever wanted, and never knew it!

The next morning before work, InuYasha told her to drop by his office and see Mrs. Hewitt. "She's in charge of interior design changes. I'll let her know you're coming and that I'm really interested in your work."

"But," Kagome gasped, "I don't want her choosing my paintings because we're together!"

He laughed. She was too cute. "Silly wench, I won't say anything about us. She'll pick them because they're fantastic and just what our offices need." He pecked her on the lips and made his escape before he got sidetracked.

Kagome cleaned the kitchen and straightened the bedroom, smiling as she thought about all the things they'd done there. Tonight can't some soon enough, she thought.

InuYasha was right, Mrs. Hewitt loved her work and eagerly arranged for the purchase of six of her eight paintings, while instructing her to head downstairs to the boutique on the main floor. "They'll snatch those last two right up, I promise." And they did.

Kagome floated back to InuYasha's apartment on cloud nine. She wanted to call him, but knew that he was busy. So she took careful stock of the groceries and planned a celebratory dinner. She had a long bubble bath, painted her nails and curled her hair. She decided that the balcony would be perfect for their dinner, and set a bottle of wine to chill.

InuYasha was pleased but unsurprised when he got home and she told him her news. "I knew they'd like them. I told you so."

Kagome ran the idea past him over their meal to try smaller boutiques and even private businesses. He thought that was a good idea, and gave her some pointers on where to head next. The night ended early, and the patio table didn't get cleared until the next day. They were busy with other things.

The remainder of the week flew by. Kagome cooked breakfast and saw InuYasha off to work before heading out to pitch her work. Once he came home, they would explore the city together, see a movie or listen to an open air concert. The nights were filled with hot, needy sex. Lots of sex.

It seemed her plan had worked perfectly. InuYasha smiled now, and was even teasing and playful. But Kagome knew the time was coming for change. She had sold or commissioned all the paintings she had brought with her. She had no supplies with her to paint more, having left them home. And, as much as she enjoyed the city, she was homesick for her small town.

It was time to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

InuYasha, sensing her growing melancholy, planned a picnic that Saturday. He picked up the basket from the deli on the way out to a small, private lake.

"This is beautiful, InuYasha!" Kagome cried, seeing the sparkling water ringed with trees and feeling the peaceful solitude.

"Keh," he said, "it belongs to a client. He was kind enough to agree to us 'borrowing' it today."

Kagome's beaming smile was all the thanks he needed, and they quickly picked a shady spot and lay out the blanket. They swam, they ate, and they walked along the lake shore. It was such a romantic outing, and InuYasha realized how much he enjoyed having Kagome in his life.

As they walked, hand-in-hand, he understood he was falling in love with her, and that each day spent with her made that love grow a little stronger and burn a bit brighter. She had brought such joy and happiness to his life. He hated the thought of being without her.

Finally, they circled the small lake and lounged on the blanket, sipping cold lemonade. As they relaxed, InuYasha knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Fear or no fear, he'd never know unless he tried. Kagome had taught him that.

"Kagome, about this week-" he began.

"Wait," she said. "Let me go first, okay?"

He pulled her around so that she was leaning against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, wench. Talk."

Kagome fiddled with the ends of his hair a moment, unsure how to start. Finally she decided to just dive right in. "What makes you so unhappy?"

He sighed. Where to begin? "A lot of things. My job is challenging but I'm beginning to hate it. I started out in law because I love to argue," here Kagome snorted with laughter, "and I wanted to help people. But over the years I guess I've begun to burn out."

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Every day I represent men and women who aren't really sorry for what they've done, and have no intention of changing. I thought I was helping bring families back together, but most of those people don't deserve to be parent's in the first place." He took a shuddering breath. How did he tell her the rest?

Kagome waited a few moments, and when he didn't continue she asked, "So, who was she and what happened?"

InuYasha gaped. "How did you-"

She gave a soft laugh. "It was pretty apparent." Growing more serious, she continued, " Will you tell me about her?"

He sighed. "May as well. Her name was Abi Takanawa. She was an up and coming model back in Chicago. We met at a charity function, and she really came on strong. I thought she was sincere, and that I was the luckiest man on earth."

"But she wasn't?" Kagome asked softly.

InuYasha laughed bitterly. "Hardly. We dated six months, and I was on the verge of proposing when she did it."

A period of protracted silence followed. Kagome let him sort through his feelings, because she knew what was coming was going to be bad. She was right.

"We had just arrived at the premier charity function of the year. All the bigwigs were there. I didn't care much one way or the other. But Abi did, and she'd hyped this thing to me for weeks. How important it was, who would be there, how they could further my career." Here he snorted.

"I finally agreed, just to get her off my back about it. And, it seemed important to her. She had plans, see. She wanted to branch out with her own clothing line, her own models. She needed the connections to help make that happen," he continued. "Or so she said."

"What happened, InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. She knew that it was going to be bad.

"She had me meet her there, something about a last minute problem with her dress." Here InuYasha's visage darkened, remembering the real issue. "I don't know about the dress, but apparently there was a problem with her date, so she brought another."

It took Kagome a minute to put it together. "She broke up with you in front of everyone at the event?" She was aghast. What a horrible woman!

"Yeah," he answered, feeling deflated and tired. "Showed up with some top ranking agent I'd never seen before, and had the gall to act like we were over and done and just friends. I guess she figured I wouldn't make a scene."

"Did you?" Kagome asked, rubbing soothing circles on his chest. She couldn't see him taking that quietly.

"No, I didn't actually," he admitted, grimacing. "There weren't but a few, but there were clients of mine there, and I couldn't risk it." It had been demoralizing, to smile and interact, supporting his ex's decision to move on. "Afterwards, she wouldn't take my calls, wouldn't let me in the building where she lived. Totally froze me out."

He sighed. "I never found out why, but I suspect it had to do with my wanting to switch careers, move out of defense law. That didn't jibe with her upper crust plans."

"I'd like to punch her in the face," Kagome growled, seeing it play out in her mind. "She's an idiot."

He looked down at her, suddenly amused. "Well, aren't you the little firecracker?"

She met his gaze, her blue eyes hot with some unnamed emotion. "Yes," she said, simply. "You are an amazing man, and would be if you chose to be a garbage man!"

He felt warm inside then, supported and validated. "A garbage man, huh? Never thought of that."

"Yes, a garbage man," she confirmed. "I'd be just as proud of you, if that made you happy."

This woman constantly surprised him.

"So, if you don't like defense law, what do you want to do?" she asked, sensing that enough time had been spent on the past.

He hesitated. "It doesn't pay as well," he warned.

"You should do what makes you happy, InuYasha. Unless, of course, it interferes with your being able to eat," she laughed. "Even then, you should fit it in somehow. So, what is it?"

"Adoption law," he admitted.

She gasped. "That's wonderful! I can totally see you doing that. Have you looked into it? What it would take to switch, how long, all that stuff?"

Her enthusiasm was encouraging, but he'd honestly opened himself up enough for one day. He pursed his lips into a thin line and turned his head. "Later, okay?"

Thankfully she didn't inquire further, but turned back around and leaned against him. They sat together in silence until the sun dropped low in the sky, her words and their conversation playing over in his mind. He had more money than he could probably ever spend. And Kagome was right; it was stupid to waste his life chasing more money when it wasn't making him happy.

She started shivering after the sunset, and they quickly gathered their stuff and drove back to his place, arriving well after dark. His mind was still in turmoil, and he realized he needed to make some decisions. Soon. "Do you mind if I go for a run? I have some thinking to do."

"That's fine," she assured him , "I'll find us something good to watch on TV for when you get back."

More and more grateful for this amazing woman, he kissed her on the forehead and then hurried to change into his running clothes and shoes. During the exercise he used the quiet time to think about his life, and decided to make some major changes.

When he returned an hour later, he found a sleeping Kagome on the couch. He turned the television off and carried her to his bed. After a quick shower, he cuddled up next to her and quickly fell asleep. She had touched him deep inside, and he knew he would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a very queasy stomach. She managed to drink some water and brush her teeth, but the mere thought of food had her stomach revolting and threatening to empty itself.

"Want some breakfast?" InuYasha asked from the bathroom doorway. She shook her head. "No. My stomach's not feeling very good this morning. It was probably something I ate on the picnic yesterday."

"Are you sure? I could make you some toast," he offered.

"No, thanks. I'll eat something later."

InuYasha tilted his brow, looking at her uncertainly. "I'll be home early. Call me if you need something. Promise?"

"Yep, I promise," she smiled. She walked him to the door with wobbly legs, turning her head so he could kiss her cheek. "Just in case whatever I have is contagious." He nodded, and then left for work.

She headed back to bed, but couldn't sleep – especially when her phone started ringing with the distinctive ring tone she'd assigned for her family. She glanced at the caller ID. It was Sango.

"Hey, Sango."

"Girl, where are you? I tried calling you at home all weekend and you never answered."

"I'm in Atlanta with InuYasha."

"I should have known you'd go through with that crazy scheme of yours," her cousin laughed. A few minutes of catching up later, Kagome promised to call her and talk more later. As the morning progressed, she felt more like herself and decided to get some fresh air.

That evening, back at InuYasha's apartment, she was tired and worn out from her short walk. She didn't feel up to going out, so he ordered Chinese for delivery, and she enjoyed just snuggling with him on the couch.

With the test nearly over, her thoughts turned to reality. She'd enjoyed their week together and was amazed at how quickly they'd grown accustomed to each other. The thought of having to leave him to go back to real life made her ache, but then she couldn't imagine moving to Chicago either. She wasn't a city girl, and InuYasha didn't seem inclined to join the John Deere and County Fair crowd of her world. Maybe this test hadn't been such a good idea after all?

She pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on the movie, but fell asleep halfway through, snugged up tight to her hanyou, one hand clutching his silver hair.

The next morning, she felt no better.

"Koi, don't you think you should go to the doctor?" InuYasha asked, golden eyes warm with worry.

She shrugged it off. "I'm sure it's just a bug. I'm not horribly sick; my stomach is a little queasy. Perhaps I picked up summer flu?"

"Maybe. Take it easy today, okay?"

"I will. Have a good day at work," she said, hugging him goodbye from bed.

Later that day, InuYasha both terrified and relieved. He'd taken the first steps to following his own dream. He wasn't sure how it would work out, or if he'd be successful, but he knew one thing down to his soul.

He loved Kagome and wanted to be with her. They'd have to figure out the details, but for now, he was ready to take the plunge and tell her the "relationship test" had been a success and he was willing to take things to the next level. He itched to call her then and there, but decided to wait and make it special. Tonight, he was going all out, both for their date, and for their relationship.

Kagome woke feeling much better, so she prepared to do more sightseeing. Her phone rang as she reached the door. ""Hey, Sango. I was just stepping out. What's up?"

"I wanted to remind you about the barbecue at Mom and Dad's two days from now. You will be there, right?"

Kagome frowned. "Oops, totally forgot it, sorry."

Sango laughed. "Now that you've found a man, you're forgetting all the important dates, girl! Get yourself down here so we can catch up!"

Kagome froze.

"Kagome? You there?" Sango asked, worried at the sudden silence.

Kagome shut her eyes and tried to breathe through her panic. "I'm here."

"What's wrong?" her cousin asked.

"Nothing," Kagome managed to say. Her hand was clenched around the phone.

"Are you two fighting? What about? Maybe I can help…"

"We're not fighting. He's wonderful, the best man I've ever met." Kagome suddenly felt sick again.

"Then what's –"

"I have to go, Sango. I'll talk to you soon." Kagome hung up the phone and stared glassy eyed at the door in front of her. What was she going to do?

XXXXXXxxx

InuYasha put his key in the door of his apartment, grinning from ear to ear about the surprise he'd planned. He had arranged for them to have a romantic dinner aboard a restaurant ship out on the Chattahoochee, where he'd spill the good news. All of it. He quietly opened the door with the intention of sneaking up on Kagome from behind and taking her in an impassioned kiss. But the kitchen was empty. He called out, "Kagome. I'm home!"

No answer. That was unusual. His smile faltered as he entered the bedroom, expecting to find her there. Empty. A dark feeling crept into his heart. A feeling he'd believed gone for good. He stepped back into the hallway and shouted for her. "Kagome?"

He opened up the guest bedroom door. All her stuff was gone. With growing fear he went back into the dining room, where a pink Post-it on the table captured his attention.

He picked up the note with a sense of dread, flopping onto the couch, his hopes and dreams crashing down around him as he read the note.

'InuYasha, I'm sorry, but after thinking about this I've come to realize that you were right all along. This test was a mistake and any type of relationship between us wouldn't work. I'm too much of a small town girl to ever change, and you'd never fit in back home. You've been wonderful, but I'm sorry. Kagome.'

Dumbfounded, he read it a second time, and a third. He could not believe it. Empty. Lost. Abandoned. It had happened again; whenever he loved someone, that person left him. His beast rumbled with anger. Well, he wouldn't go down quietly this time. They had something worth fighting for.

He pulled out his cell phone and called her. I need to talk to her. There must be a logical explanation. This must be some kind of mistake. It went straight to voicemail, so he tried again. And again. Until he finally saw how futile it was. He sat rigidly on the couch as cold reality sank in.

He called her again, continuing late into the night unable to stop, but each time all he got was her voicemail. The more he tried to figure out where things had gone wrong, the more he grew angry at her. How dare she stand him up like this? The whole test was her idea and now she'd backed out?

XXXXXXXXXx

Kagome cried the entire way home. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She also couldn't believe that she run like she had. Coward! She knew it was pointless, that she had to deal with the situation, but in her panic, running seemed the best thing to do just then. Thing was, home brought no comfort.

Before leaving InuYasha, she'd managed to find her way to the local drug store. Three tests later, she was certain. Kagome Higurashi, class nerd, hippy artist, was pregnant. She wasn't sure how it could be, because when she'd arrived at his door at the beginning of the test, she definitely was not pregnant. Perhaps him being hanyou had something to do with it, overrode her birth control, and speeded up the process somehow? It was all she could think of.

Nonetheless, whether on her part or his, she was terrified of the confrontation, that InuYasha would accuse her of trying to trap him for his money. In a panic she'd thrown all her things together and fled. It hadn't helped any; she knew it made it worse.

Would he come to confront her? Ask her why she'd abandoned him? The remembrance of his experience with Abi shattered her control and she wept long and hard. Finally, realizing she needed support, she made a phone call.

Fifteen minutes later, Sango was beating her door down.

The moment Kagome had it open, Sango had her in her arms. "Oh, girl. Don't you worry, it's going to be all right."

Kagome felt lightened, if only a little. With Sango on her side, she might be able to work through this. They moved to sit on the couch, and Sango spoke first. "I can only imagine that since you're here, he didn't take it well. Bastard. Want me to sic Kohaku on him?"

Kagome gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "Um, no. That is, I haven't exactly told him yet."

Her cousin reared back, black brows arched. "And why not? Are you afraid of him?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, nothing like that! But, this wasn't planned, Sango! It was a one night stand. I was never supposed to see him again! What will he think? He's rich; he'll say I'm a gold digger."

She started to cry again.

Sango spent the next hours calming and coaxing Kagome back into a semblance of her normal self. "So we're agreed? Take some time to work through your emotions, and then call him. Remember, the longer you wait for that, the worse his reaction WILL be."

Kagome nodded, still worried, but bolstered by her cousins words. "This weekend, I promise."

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, InuYasha was done. She wouldn't answer his calls, and when he phoned her brother, all he learned was that she'd attended the family bar be que and seemed fine. Souta was sorry to hear they hadn't worked out. "My sister sometimes gets crazy ideas from the weirdest stuff. Maybe you should come see her."

He had already determined to do just that. He was making changes in his life, and one of them was going to be demanding and getting respect from those that claimed to care about him. He took off work and arrived at her door midafternoon. He was glad to see her car in the drive.

When she opened the door she took one panicked look at him and tried to shut the door in his face. "Go away."

But InuYasha was faster. He put his foot into the door and pushed his way inside. "I think I deserve an explanation, wench."


	10. Chapter 10

InuYasha flinched. That hadn't come out the way he'd intended, even if it did reflect his feelings perfectly. "Look, Kagome, Koi….talk to me."

"I don't owe you an anything."

He growled, pissed at her stubbornness. "Yes, you do. You're the one who showed up at my doorstep with that crazy relationship test idea, then ran off with no reason why."

"I told you, it was a mistake," she said, starting to cry and breaking his heart once again. "I'm sorry I took up your time."

He frowned. Something was wrong here. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and console her, but when he stepped towards her, she backed away, wrapping her arms around her middle in a self-protective gesture. "Kagome, you've never been afraid of me. What the hell?"

"Just go, please," she begged. Her entire posture screamed fear. If she could have escaped, he was sure she'd be gone already. It firmed his resolved. He wanted her, he wanted them. He wasn't backing down this time.

He stepped up to her and swept her up in his arms. She squawked a shocked sound, but when she went to protest, he growled a low warning that had her quieting instantly. He sat them on the couch, holding her firmly in his lap. She tried to squirm free, but he was immeasurably stronger than she, and soon she gave up, sitting frozen, looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed. "Koi, talk to me, please."

She began to cry at his endearment. "Don't call me that."

He nuzzled her throat, ignoring her demand. "I will, and more. Why did you leave, I thought things were going well between us. And don't say it was a mistake!" he warned.

She was silent for a long moment. "You'll hate me," she said, watching her fingers twist in her lap.

He rolled his eyes at that. "No way on earth, wench. Now talk."

"I'm pregnant."

The words were so quiet and garbled he nearly missed them, even with his hanyou hearing.

"What? Say that again."

Her stasis broke. She swung round and slapped him hard on the arm. "I said, I'm pregnant! And no, I didn't plan it, I didn't know when I showed up at your place, I don't want your money, and you don't have to do anything. You can forget all about me and go back to your life and-"

"Shut up!" he snarled, giving her a slight shake.

To say that InuYasha was stunned was beyond inadequate. Never in his life had he imagined those words being directed at him. Even with Abi, he'd known children were a no go, because she was so career oriented she'd never break her focus. She'd said as much, early in their relationship.

Now, with the words echoing in his head, a whole new world opened up to him, and given his feelings for the woman saying, them, he couldn't be happier.

"You're going to have my baby?"

At the soft, whispered wonder in his voice, Kagome raised her head. He was looking at her like she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. "Um, yes?"

He began to laugh. His arms around her tightened, and he stood suddenly and swung her around joyfully. "You're going to have my baby!"

"Down, put me down! NOW!" she managed to croak. He took one look at her face and complied.

She just made it to the bathroom in time.

"Koi, I'm so sorry, I didn't think!" he murmured, patting her head with a cool washcloth.

Slightly mortified that he'd followed her to the bathroom and seen THAT, she nodded, and tried to regain her dignity. "So, you're not mad?"

He drew in a breath. Took her gently in his arms, and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I am over the moon ecstatic. Overjoyed, enthralled, excited, insane with joy, Kagome." He bent to kiss her but she dodged him.

"Eww, gross. Sick, remember?" she squealed.

He nodded, but didn't seem much bothered. "Later. Now, we need to talk about what's next."

Later? She thought? That was a development she hadn't counted on. She let him lead her back to the couch. "Do you need something to drink? Are you hungry? Need to lie down?" he asked, hovering.

"No," she answered, nonplussed. "I'm okay, just no sudden moves, okay?"

"Got it." He sat next to her and tucked her under his arm. For a while, they sat there in quiet peace.

Kagome knew, however, that soon enough, hard discussions would have to be had.

"You ran because you were scared, right?" he asked gently, some time later.

She nodded. "With your family, and money, and lifestyle, I thought you'd blame me. Think I did it on purpose. You did ask me, that first day at your place, remember?"

He sighed, a hard, hurt sort of sigh. She was right, he had been suspicious. But after that last week together…"You should have trusted me, Kagome. Trusted in what we had building between us."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "But you didn't want the test in the first place, and I thought maybe this would scare you off, think that I'd tracked you down for support. That I'd lied when I said I wasn't."

He nodded. "Still, you should have come to me. I had a right to know. Were you even going to tell me?"

She swallowed. "Eventually."

"When?" His voice was quiet, but deep. There was no escaping it.

Kagome licked her lips nervously. "When I couldn't hide it anymore and your family noticed."

He got up and went to stand in front of her living room window.

Suddenly bereft, Kagome shivered. How was it possible that the loss of his nearness caused her such grief, when only an hour ago she'd been determined to avoid him at all costs? "InuYasha?"

"You've hurt me, Kagome. Badly." He turned around, finally, pinning her with his eyes. The pain in them made her half rise from the couch, intent on comforting him. He raised a hand, stopping her.

"You sought me out, true. But it is also true that I wanted you the minute I saw you at that party, and leaving the next day was confusing for me. I didn't want to go. When you showed up at my door, I was both afraid and glad." He swallowed, and continued. "That last week was the best I've ever had. The day you left, I made a move to change careers and my own life. I went home planning to tell you that you were right, the test was a success. I wanted to be with you, too."

Silent tears tracked her cheeks. How wrong she had been! Had she ruined everything between them?

"You thought I'd reject you, so you rejected me first." His words brought a sob from her. "But I'm not running, Kagome. Not this time. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. The question is, what is it that you DO want from me?"

XXXXXXXXX

Not long to go, now. Hang in there, folks!

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I read every one of them, and treasure them all. With holidays coming up and life being life, I haven't responded in a while, but do know that I love hearing from all of you, and your words inspire me to keep going.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome stared at him for long, breathless minutes. What did she want with him? The multitude of answers that came to mind tangled her tongue and left her speechless.

InuYasha had no such difficulty, however.

"Because I want it all, wench. Everything." His golden eyes bored hard into her blue ones. The power and determination radiating off of him was enormous. He was angry, but his course was set. Whether she chose him or no, he was going to stay.

She carried his babe in her womb, and no way in hell would he walk away from that. He told her as much, too. "It's up to you, Kagome, where we go from here. But know this. There will be no lies, no games and no running. Never again. You face the issues and deal with them head on, or there is no us. Tell me no, and I walk out of your life. But you will never, ever make me leave my child, no matter how hard that may be for you. So, what will it be?"

Kagome found her voice. His declaration firmed her own resolve, and she met his eyes directly.

"I want it all, too."

"All?" he asked. "Because-"

She cut him off, determined to have her own say. "I mean a ring, and a wedding, and a house and a family. I mean forever. I want you, InuYasha, and I want this baby, and all the others we're going to have, too."

He raised a brow. "Others? Are there going to be more, then?"

"Yes," she said firmly, and stood and went into his arms. He took her willingly, and they held one another long moments.

"I'm sorry I ran," she said. "Stupid move."

He chuckled. "Yes it was. Maybe I should get you a leash, you tend to run off and do things impulsively."

She gave a pretty good growl, for a human. "You liked at least one of my impulsive moves," she reminded him, thinking of the test.

"Two, actually," he said, nuzzling her hair, while letting his hands roam.

"Oh, what was the other?" she asked, slightly breathless, realizing where this reunion was going.

"That one night stand, wench," he murmured, apparently fascinated by a spot behind her ear. "That was a pretty good idea. I have another."

"Do you," she panted, only slightly surprised to find her blouse on the floor and her bra being unhooked. 'What is it?"

"It's going to take a while, maybe a long while," he told her, edging her back toward what he assumed was her room.

"Maybe….forever?" she asked, pulling him now, eager to get started.

"Absolutely forever," he said, and neither said much else of coherence after that , for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Finis

Sorry for the short chapter, but that wraps it up. I hope you've enjoyed One Night to Forever.

In your reviews, tell me what you'd most like to read from me next: A Tarzan/IY spinoff, or another modern day AU. Neither is finished (the AU is in draft now), but I'd like your opinion.

VOTE, er…REVIEW and let me know! :D


End file.
